Typical toothbrushes include an elongated handle having opposed handle and head ends. Such toothbrush handles are typically relatively thin and linear in shape. The “long stemmed” handle end is designed for gripping by the user's clenched first. A plurality of toothbrush bristles located within the head portion augment the brushing of the user's teeth.
Although brushing one's teeth is generally not considered to be an embarrassing act, users tend to prefer concealing their hygienic practices from others. Typical toothbrushes with an elongated handle make such concealment difficult due to the fact that conventional linear toothbrushes are typically longer than an average user's hand. Further, such users typically utilize a clench-fingered grip, which readily exposes any intended concealment of the procedure. This commonplace practice also produces an obvious oscillating and/or gyrating hand operation during the brushing.
Further, conventional linear toothbrush handles are typically approximately six-inches long and are not well adapted for either concealed usage or compact portability. Due to the generally inflexible nature of the materials typically used in toothbrush manufacture, a conventional linear toothbrush cannot, therefore, be conveniently or comfortably stored in, for example, a user's pocket or purse. Quite often busy people on the go have neither the time nor the facilities to perform a complete teeth cleaning with a standard toothbrush and toothpaste in public places, but do want to have the opportunity to perform a cosmetic cleaning of at least the anterior teeth, e.g., the incisors and canines, in a discreet manner. It would therefore be desirable to provide a diminutive-sized toothbrush, which may be easily and securely held by the user while also attempting to conceal and carry out a discreet brushing process in public.
In addition, a need for a non-linear toothbrush arises among the afflicted or disabled, who may have difficulty in brushing with a clench-fingered grip due to such physical impairments as arthritis and limitations relating to artificial hands. Thus, a compact toothbrush solving the aforementioned problems of concealment, portability and mode of operation is desired.